


Taking care of you

by j520j



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, maxwil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Wilson realises that he cares about Maxwell much more than he should.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuidando de você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045818) by [j520j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j). 



_Damn winter!_ Wilson thought, as he shivered inside his tent. He and Maxwell had built two fire pits and prepared thermal stones, but it still wasn't enough to make the cold air dissipate during the night. They needed to think of some other solution.

Curled up on the blanket, the scientist left the tent. He would check the stock of stones and firewood to see if he could build a third fire pit. He already expected the Brit to complain, but it was either that or freeze to death... again.

Soon, the cold became the least of Wilson's concerns when he realized that the magician was not around.

"Maxwell?!" he exclaimed. His voice echoed in the icy night, with no answer. "Maxwell!!!" he shouted. _Where is he?! Did some creature attack him?! Did he have to run away to lure it out of camp?! Why didn't he wake me up earlier?!_

Wilson's chime of thoughts accelerated in a whirl of despair, until he came to a sudden stop when he saw a light coming from the trees. And he knew they weren't fireflies.

"Uh, what's up, pal?" said the magician, appearing before him. The miner hat’s light shining a bright on the scientist's face. "Something wrong? I had the impression of hearing you call me.”

"Of course I called you!" Wilson snarled, worry changing to fury in the blink of an eye. "How do you go out like that, in the middle of the night, without telling me?!"

“I needed to collect more nightmare fuel for some rituals that I will be doing in the morning and it’s easier to get them on a night hunt. I didn't think it was necessary to wake up you.”

 _Didn't think it necessary?!_ Wilson took a step forward, about to start a slap fight with the magician, but stopped a meter away from him when he noticed the blood-stained bandages around his arms, abdomen and head.

"You are hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you're rather observent." the taller man pointed out, nonchalantly.

 _Damn Britons and their stupid sarcasm!_ Wilson thought, now his expression was a mixture of fury and concern. “I'm serious, Maxwell! You’re pushing yourself! We both know that your health is not good after all those years stuck on the nightmare throne! You cannot constantly put yourself in danger, and alone!”

"I prepared a meat effigy last week—"

"This is _not_ the point!" Wilson cut him off, his breath forming thick smoke in front of his face.

"Aww, Higgsbury!" the magician said, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile. "Do you care about me that much?"

"Yes!"

Maxwell blinked and his smile fell, his dark eyes widening in genuine surprise. Even Wilson was surprised at himself. He didn't expect to sound so honest.

"Come on." the scientist grabbed the Briton's blackened hand and pulled him into one of the tents. “Leave these junk there! First, we need to take care of your injuries!”

Without a word of protest, the magician obeyed. The two went into a tent, two thermal stones arranged beside the hay mattress, and some clean bandages prepared for emergencies. Wilson started to unbutton Maxwell's shirt, which was stained with blood. Some of those stains were old - they really needed new clothes.

Although medicine was not his specialty, the scientist has become quite knowledgeable in first aid. Necessity compelled him. With deft hands, he undid the magician's hasty bandages, exposing his wounds. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Maxwell was quite fragile, even being six and a half feet tall and with his long black claws. His body was thin, one step away from malnutrition.

"You need to eat better." said the shorter man, cleaning the wound with an ointment.

"I'm not starving." was the answer.

"Even so, eat more!"

“Oh, sure! As if there was a feast around here!”

Wilson let out a sigh of defeat. The luminosity of the thermal stones cast long shadows over his face. He looked older and tired than he looked.

"Higgsbury." the magician gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Don’t worry about me. I have survived the very worst. You need to worry about yourself, first in place.”

"Yeah..." the scientist admitted, wrapping the new bandages over the taller man's wounds. “I really should just be concerned with myself, you know? I don't... I shouldn't give a fuck about you! I should let you out in the middle of the night, fighting alone with the creatures of darkness, and still eat more of the food that was reserved for both of us. I should... I should hate you, Maxwell!"

Once again, the Brit opened his eyes wide. For those who have seen everything in life it was quite rare to be surprised twice in the same night. The scientist was silent, unable to meet those eyes. He tried to focus on his work.

 _Why do I care about him?_ Wilson thought, feeling his eyes water. _Is it loneliness? Could it be that, after spending so much time alone in this hell, I have no choice but to be attracted to the man responsible for my misfortune?! I should be strangling him with these bandages! Not that it would make my situation any better, but..._

His thoughts were interrupted when the magician's long claw touched his hands. For a moment, the scientist was startled. He lifted his head and faced the taller man's face. He had a sad expression.

"Sorry." Maxwell said, almost in a whisper. “I'm sorry, Higgsbury. I know I am worthless bloody bastard. I know that no human being should have a minimum of empathy for me after everything I did. But know that I will do anything to get you out of here, pal. That's why I keep doing these dangerous hunts behind magic components and I prefer to do it myself. You have already risked your life too much.”

"Idiot. You will not help me if you die.”

"I will not die."

"Who guarantees?!"

"Oh, what kind of magician would I be if I didn't have some cards up my sleeve, innit?" he laughed softly, his thick lips widening into a smile. “I am not going to die, pal. Not before I get you out of here. Give me some more time, and let me do some more night hunts, and I promise you will be back on Earth.”

"And will you come with me?"

Once again, Maxwell's smile faded. He looked away and seemed to bite the inside of his cheek. Irritated by that reaction, the scientist grabbed the Brit's face and forced him to look at him.

"I don't know what you are planning this time, Maxwell, but if you are thinking of creating a way to send me back to Earth without you, then stop!" he exclaimed, his eyes filled with emotion. “Because if that happens, then I'll have to find a way _back_ to this place and pick you up! I don't want all of this to be in vain! Neither for me nor for you, do you understand me?! We will both escape this place... together!”

The two were very close. Almost a nose away. The shorter man tried to hold his gaze, wanting to prove that he was serious, but he soon had to lower his eyes. Now he was watching Maxwell's lips. Those fleshy lips, similar to a woman's, that opened at that moment to speak:

"Wilson..." the magician murmured, almost as if it were a request.

It was the last straw.

When the scientist connected their lips, in an initially chaste and soft kiss, the magician's strong claws enveloped him. With a surprised murmur, Wilson hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

Maxwell spun around to make the scientist lie on his back on the mattress. A small yelp of surprise made the younger man gently open his lips, which allowed the brit's tongue to penetrate his mouth. _Oh, Stars!_ Wilson thought, marveling at the situation. _It's been so... so long since…!_

But in the next instant, the magician broke the kiss. Supported by his arms, his lean chest rising and falling in a heavy breath, he looked at the man below him with concern.

"S-sorry." he murmured, his face red. "I... I t-think I crossed the line… don't I?"

Wilson opened his mouth to protest, but when he looked at the bandages on the tall, thin man's body above him, including a new small patch of blood that was beginning to form in his abdomen, he just blew out a breath and said:

"We will do this when your injuries are healed." he raised his hand and stroked Maxwell's face tenderly. “For now, just lie down with me. I want to feel your warmth.”

The magician chuckled and nodded. The two lay together in the tent, warmed by bonfires, thermal stones and the heat of their bodies. The latter, a type of warmth that the two wanted to feel forever.


End file.
